Kissing to Win
by Wolfshadow31
Summary: When Lavender kisses Ron in the Gryffindor common room after the Quidditch Cup, Hermione takes matters into her own hands.  And lips...


**Kissing to Win**

_When Lavender kisses Ron in the Gryffindor common room after the Quidditch Cup, Hermione takes matters into her own hands. And lips... _

The atmosphere in the Common Room was electric. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch cup, and everyone was celebrating. Chants of "Weasley! Weasley!" filled the air now. Ron had played brilliantly as keeper, and was the man of the hour. Ron stared around with an awed expression on his face. He was not used to such attention. He had a little grin on his face now, just enjoying the moment of being on top of the world.

Hermione stood watching him, with an amused smirk on her face. It made her feel good to see Ronald flushed with his recent success, and at the center of attention. Even to someone as unschooled in the subtleties of Quidditch as herself, she knew that such a variance in points meant that Gryffindor had won a decided and crushing victory. Enjoy the moment Ron, she thought to herself, her smile widening even more as she did so.

Just when everything seemed to be perfect, Hermione's world imploded. Lavender Brown had made her way to Ron, and pulled him into her arms. What on earth was she doing? Hermione didn't have long to wait until she found out. Her heart skipped a beat, and her whole body froze suddenly. Ron had a confused expression on his face as Lavender pulled him to her. And then she kissed him. This was no peck on the cheek or lips, Lavender kissed him deeply. Hermione's insides turned into ice water. Her eyes opened wide now as she watched Lavender's mouth explore Ron's. Ron had gotten over his shock and was actually kissing Lavender back.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach was in knots, and she kept forgetting to breathe. Harry turned around to look at her now, an amused smile on his face. But when he saw Hermione's features, his smile faded instantly. Slowly, the feelings of uneasiness and shock turned into something else.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

Hermione hadn't heard him. She stood transfixed now, her hands clenching in and out at her sides. Hermione's usually warm eyes were almost black now. Those eyes were smouldering hatred as she watched Lavender kissing Ron. Hermione's cheeks were flushed with a deep red hue, and her nostrils flared with each sporadic breath she took.

Hermione's pulse began to race out of control. She was boiling with rage, and her blood thundered in her ears. The world seemed to be shrinking. Her peripheral vision was diminishing. The world was fading from her view. Like staring down a long tunnel, her eyes focused solely now on Ron and Lavender. Everything else was blocked out.

Hermione watched outraged as she saw Ron's hands running up and down Lavender's back as the two kissed. As she watched Lavender's fingers running through Ron's fiery red hair, her body began shaking visibly.

Hermione began taking slow and deliberate steps towards the pair. Her hands were clenched tightly together now, and her nails were digging straight into her palm. The skin of her cheek, raging red a moment ago, had turned to a sickly pale white. To some, it might appear as if she'd seen a ghost. That wouldn't be too far from the truth, actually. – to Hermione it was as if she was watching a movie about how she had died. In the instant that Lavender's lips met Ron's, it was as if she had. Every second Ron and Lavender's lips explored the other's felt like a dagger striking her heart. She wanted to scream, and pull her hair out. Their lips broke apart slightly, enabling each to catch their breath. Seconds later, they resumed their kissing, and Lavender's tongue flicking playfully across Ron's lips for an instant before their mouths became joined. Hermione seethed with anger as she closed the distance between them.

The crowd ahead of Hermione seemed to sense something was wrong. One look at her, and the sea of people seemed to part before her. Some reveller's we're whispering, others pointing, but Hermione ignored them all. She continued her progress to Ron and Lavender unimpeded. Seconds later, she reached them.

Hermione's face radiated pure menace now, as she tapped Lavender on the shoulder. Lavender broke the kiss with Ron, surprise etched on her features. When she saw the look on Hermione's face, her cheeks blanched. She had a look of fear mixed with confusion. Ron stared at Hermione as well, completely bewildered at the scorn and malice evident in her eyes. Hermione moved Lavender out of the way, and then stared at Ron.

Her eyes softened immediately as she looked at Ron. Ron could only watch amazed as her eyes transformed even as he glanced at them - into a rich beautiful and warm brown. The colour of hazelnuts, they seemed as if they were designed to draw him deep within her soul. She reached up with both of her hands, and placed them on either side of Ron's face. Ron seemed paralyzed as he felt Hermione's soft fingers on his freckled cheek – he was unable to do anything but stare at Hermione.

Hermione's eyelids were half closed, as she slowly closed the gap between them. Ron's eyes opened wide as the millimetres between Hermione and himself disappeared into nothing. Around them, the room was deathly quiet. No one moved, and no one spoke. It was as if time had stopped. Everyone watched stunned as Hermione's lips gently met Ron's. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest now, and her eyelids closed as she kissed him softly for the first time. Her soft pink lips seemed to glide over Ron's like the gentlest whisper. Ron's once wide eyes were now completely closed as he felt her lips on his. He looked as if he was lost in the touch of Hermione's lips on his. Hermione's lips slowly pulled away from Ron's and she drew a ragged breath. Those once pale cheeks wore a light pink stain now, as she blushed. She cocked her head slightly, and began to exhale slowly. Ron hadn't moved since her lips had first met his. But slowly, a smile spread over his lips as he recovered from the initial shock of Hermione's unexpected actions.

Anxious to experience the sweet bliss that overtook her the first time their lips met, Hermione closed the gap again, and their mouths met for a second time. And then a third. Ron broke out of his trance now, and pulled her to him. He felt her body crush against him as his hands wrapped around her. Hermione's ran her fingers through Ron's hair now, and her kisses became more frantic. Ron was matching her kiss for kiss, and she moaned softly as she felt his lips part finally. Her tongue touched his, and her eyes closed to the world. She focused solely on his lips and tongue now - hers dancing playfully with his. Each time their lips pulled apart slightly, their tongues would stay joined. After several moments (or possibly several hours), Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Ron and stood smiling at him. Both seemed to be struggling for breath, and Ron's cheeks were red, and Hermione's soft pink as the two stared deeply into the other's eyes.

Hermione looked around for Lavender. She was nowhere to be seen. Hermione's lips curled into a smile

Hermione: 1, Lavender: 0.

**A/N: I've edited this story. It's a bit longer, I've corrected some language issues. Hopefully it is a better read.**


End file.
